Inca
Inca is a SkyWing/SandWing with a tail barb and much too little fire. Her twin is named Hawks, and she is for the Twin Contest. |-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ The artistic twin, with a fiery side. She's normally quite nice, but anything can set her off. By Fyrestørm on FR! Like a small '''boat' ''On the '''ocean' ''Sending '''big waves' ''Into '''motion' Inca '''Artist' ☁️ Background Creator Sby Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute Artistic Elemental Attribute Sky/Earth Theme Animal Scorpion Theme Color Salmon/Dark khaki Theme Song Fight Song-Rachel Platten MBTI Personality ESFJ Character Age 26 Gender Female Orientation Straight Occupation Runs a once-a-week art class, artist Tribe Sand/SkyWing Nicknames Ink, Inky Goal Spread the beauty of art to the dragonets of the Scorpion Den. Residence Scorpion Den Relatives Citrine (Mother) Taipan (Father) Hawks (Twin brother) Allies Hawk, most Scorpion Den dragons Enemies Pure SkyWings, with the exception of her mother Likes Art, her twin, teaching, warm sand, kindness, learning Dislikes Misbehaving students, being a guard, her near lack of fire, being discriminated against Powers and abilities Poisonous tail barb, very weak fire Weapons Tail barb Ships OPEN Quote "Leave us alone before I '''make' you leave us alone"'' Appearance Inca. An odd, but beautiful dragoness in the Scorpion Den. A hybrid, which is obvious once you see her. She's tall and slender, but powerful, with a beautiful neck, the shape of a SandWing's but the height of a SkyWing's. She holds her head up high, never faltering. Because of how slender she is, she doesn't appear very strong, but she most definitely is. It's difficult to tell that she is as strong as she is. Her build comes from her father, and it's nearly completely SandWing, with the exception of her long, twisting, delicate SkyWing horns, which are a light orange, though they can appear almost yellow from even a small distance. Her mainscales are a dark khaki, somehow complimented by her salmon underscales and underwings. Blackish-brown stripes run along her tail, and the tips of her claws and snout are light orange. A yellow-white SandWing sail runs up her back, and she has a scorpion-like tail barb, unlike her twin brother, Hawks, who doesn't have one. She hardly has any blemishes, but she does have a permanent burn mark on her back left leg, from Hawks before he knew of his firescales, and a scar about halfway down her tail from fighting the SkyWings. Her eyes are a dark amber, showing more of her SkyWing side. They twinkle brightly when she laughs or smiles. Like how a '''single' word'' Can make a heart '''open' ''I might only have '''one' match'' But I can make an '''explosion' Personality There are a lot of mean dragons in the Scorpion Den. Luckily, Inca isn't one of them. She's usually quite nice. Inca is typically a kind, helpful dragon. She especially loves helping out young dragonets, which is why she used to babysit. She used to be considered weird, because of her kindness, but it seems the residents of the Scorpion Den have come to accept her. She sometimes feels she has to fight to be respected, which makes her angry. She misses her mother and father, as she hardly ever sees them. Inca is an artist. She mostly prefers to paint, and likes using bright, vibrant colors, to paint scenes of what she imagines the other Kingdoms look like, as she has never seen them. She may be nice, but she certainly isn't a pushover. If someone tries to push her out of the way, or insults her art, or insults either her, her brother, or dragonets, she gets mad. Really mad. She isn't afraid to fight anyone who messes with her, or anything/anyone she cares about, verbally or physically. She isn't someone to mess with. ''And all those '''things' I didn't say'' Wrecking '''balls' inside my brain'' I will '''scream' them loud tonight'' Can you '''hear' my voice this time?'' Abilities Strengths Artistic ability Inca is, put simply, an incredible artist. Her paintings of how she imagines the other kingdoms to look aren't entirely accurate, but they are beautiful all the same. She is best at painting, but her drawing skills are also absolutely wonderful. Fighting ability Inca is a powerful fighter, which many who make the mistake of insulting her or anything connected to her quickly find out. Despite her near lack of fire, she is very good at attacking, and is especially good with her tail barb. Weaknesses Near lack of fire Typically, when SkyWing twins hatch, if one has firescales, the other has much too little fire. This is true for Hawks and Inca. Hawks has firescales, so Inca has very weak fire. It takes a lot of concentration and even a bit of pain for her to make a tiny flame, and she hates it. Short Temper Inca has a very short temper, meaning she freaks out a lot. She often overreacts, and yells when she most definitely shouldn't. She's usually calmer with dragonets, but she can get into a lot of trouble due to her temper. This is my '''fight' song'' Take '''back' my life song'' Prove I'm '''alright' song'' My '''power's' turned on'' Starting''' right now I'll '''be strong I'll play my '''fight song'' And I don't really '''care' if nobody else believes'' Cause I've still '''got a lot of fight left in me'' History Pre-History Citrine was the daughter of an important SkyWing, an ambassador. The ambassador hated all tribes except for SkyWings, but he especially despised SandWings for reasons she didn't know. One day, she was out flying and she met a SandWing. Her first instinct was to capture him and bring him to her father, the ambassador, but then she noticed something. The SandWing was very handsome. He spoke to her, and she was quickly charmed by him. She loved the SandWing. If her father found out, there would be trouble. So she ran away, or rather, flew away, with the SandWing. She learned his name was Taipan, and he lived in the Scorpion Den. Not because he was a criminal, because his grandfather had been. They landed there, where Citrine was mostly ignored, as many just assumed she was a hybrid of sorts. The two lived happily, though Citrine was a little paranoid that her parents might find her. Taipan promised he would protect her, but she was still nervous. They had two dragonets, twins, named Inca and Hawks, who they loved with all their hearts. Lifetime Inca was the first to hatch, two minutes before her twin. The egg was salmon, patterned with gold. She didn't know who the dragons were in front of her, but figured they must be her parents. Soon after, another head emerged, and out came her brother. He stumbled over and fell, his talon landing on her leg. She cried out in pain. It burnt. She looked at it, and a small mark was burnt into her back left leg. She didn't notice, however, the burn mark on her foreleg from inside the egg, She grew up happily, forgiving her brother for her leg burn, knowing it was an accident. Both their parents made them smile, and Taipan helped them both learn to fight, to defend the SandWings. Her brother took her father's teachings more seriously than she did, and soon it was obvious that he would be a fine soldier. She was a strong fighter, but her lack of fire put her at a large disadvantage. Even so, she agreed to be a soldier with Hawks when they were of age. Citrine was an artist, and a very good one at that. She taught Inca the techniques that she uses today, and is who truly started Inca on her artistic path. Then one day, a few days after their sixth Hatching Day, disaster struck. Inca awoke to a loud bang. She ran downstairs to find her father tied up. He pointed outside, where she found her brother and mother fighting a small amount of SkyWings that still outnumbered them. She ran in to help, and managed to knock out one SkyWing, but another held her down as they grabbed her mother and took her, kicking and screaming, into the sky. The SkyWing holding her and the one holding her brother flew off, too. Inca was shocked and devastated beyond belief. Her mother, the wonderful, kind, artistic SkyWing who loved her so. She was gone. The SkyWings had come to take her back. ---- Their father stayed with them a while longer, but eventually left. She and Hawks pursued their dreams, Hawks becoming a soldier (despite Inca's hopes) and Inca stayed in the Scorpion Den to begin her career as an artist. She started by simply making art, but one day, she decided, she found she wanted to teach others. So she created a once-a-week drop-in class. Losing '''friends' and I'm chasing sleep'' Everybody's '''worried' about me'' In too deep Trivia *Is an extrovert *Really wishes her brother would see sense and quit *Her favourite painting is the one she titled, Sunset over a Beautiful Sea, one of her Sea Kingdom paintings *She never paints more than two pictures per week, one for her class, one for herself. *The "I miss my home" part of her theme song represents how much she misses her mother, who she felt at home with *She made a vow to help her brother defeat the SkyWings and bring her mother back to them *Right-taloned Say I'm in too deep '(in too deep)'' ''And it's been two '''years I miss my home'' But there's a '''fire' burning in my bones'' Still believe Yeah, I '''still' believe'' Relationships Hawks: Inca doesn't see her brother much, as he lives in the palace. She's still a little angry at him for burning her leg, but knows it's an accident. She does like when he visits, even if they fight a little. Citrine: Inca misses her mother so much. It's been so many years since the SkyWings took her, but she still feels like there's a huge hole in her heart that she needs to fill. She misses her scales, her namesake color, and how warm she always felt. Citrine is the only SkyWing she likes Taipan: Inca doesn't see her father much, but sometimes she sees him walking in the Den, and always waves hello. She had a lot of fun with him as a young dragonet, and though she always felt closer to Citrine, she loves him very, very much. And all those '''things' I didn't say'' Wrecking '''balls' inside my brain'' I will '''scream' them loud tonight'' Can you '''hear' my voice this time?'' |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ "Those SkyWings are gonna pay. Mark. My. Words. The two of us, Hawks? We're gonna take them down." -Inca Your firey artist.png|By Itchy!! Incaref.fr.png|On Flight Rising by Fyrestørm! Inca by ronin.jpg|By Ronin! Ty! IncaCloud.png|So cute, by Cloud! Cintrine’sCapture - ReverbtheDragon.png|Citrine's Capture by Reverb! 71EE97CA-BB80-473A-9F2B-F2B0B09647E1.png|By Piggyxl, please follow this ref Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist)